


【BBFF】塔希提的美丽传说（上）

by FAYOUofwind



Series: BBFF系列 [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAYOUofwind/pseuds/FAYOUofwind
Summary: Summary：走，我们去海边谈情说爱>>> 灵魂伴侣篇番外，流水账恋爱日常，甜，blow job有，无进入车>> 家庭度假是假 新婚蜜月是真（。





	【BBFF】塔希提的美丽传说（上）

01.

“Freddy别带这条裤子，太丑了！”Billy把那条粉底绿叶色彩明烈的沙滩裤拎起来甩给Freddy，继续把其他衣服放进行李箱里。

“把你的嘴闭上Billy，你不能对着一条热带风情的沙滩裤说丑，我们可是去度假的！”Freddy翻了个白眼把它塞回去，“你那条屁股上印着小老虎的沙滩裤也不怎么样。”

这一家人一年一度的家庭度假活动马上要开始了，今年Victor选择了南太平洋上的热带小岛塔希提，几个孩子们第一次去热带，都兴奋地翻起了自己最清凉的衣服。

Billy来不及回嘴——尽管即使他回了也说不过那个家伙——就被身后一声兴奋的尖叫打断了：“哥哥哥哥！粉色的还是紫色的？”

Darla站在门口，举着两套小泳衣晃了晃，一颗小脑袋从中间露出来，露出一个牙齿残缺的笑：“快看！带哪套去呢！”

“粉的！”

“紫的！”

两个异口同声的声音撞在一起，在空中滋出一星火花。

“粉的，粉的哪里不好看？你的审美是不是有问题？”Freddy不满道。

“你明明知道她的战服是紫色的，这不是正合适吗？”Billy少有的振振有词。

接着两个人就着粉色紫色的问题各自陈词，噼里啪啦说了一大堆——主要是Freddy在说——而Darla目瞪口呆，不知道为什么两个哥哥可以因为这个吵起来。

闻声上来的Rosa敲了敲门示意他们停止：“好了小伙子们，Darla会把两套都带过去的。我想你们不至于再继续为明天Darla先穿粉色还是紫色那一套继续吵吧？”

其实还真有可能为这个继续吵起来，但Rosa这么一说，两个人也觉得自己太幼稚了，于是默默闭了嘴点头。

“好了，”Rosa上前摸了摸两个小男生的头，“都是上高中的人了，怎么还和小时候一样吵个不停，快收拾东西去吧。”

“——是他先”Freddy还想告个状，被Rosa的眼神盖回来了，“好的妈妈，这就去收拾。”

等妈妈和妹妹走了之后，Billy关上房门回到行李箱边拿起那条裤子，放软了声音：“好吧好吧，你带上就是了，不过——”

“不过什么？”

“你先亲我一下，我就把它放进去，嗯？”

Freddy瞪着Billy那张笑脸，凑过去蜻蜓点水般沾了沾Billy的唇，还没来得及撤回就被他攥住手腕加深了那个吻。

Freddy的大脑几乎有些缺氧，早就忘了思考为什么带条沙滩裤还得亲他一下才能被准许，只记得这个吻真好，像每一个Billy给他的吻一样好。

02.

飞机降落在帕皮提机场的时候已经是晚上了，飞了三十个小时的众人都有点疲倦，但睡了一路的Freddy很精神，一下飞机就兴奋地朝着海的方向喊：“嗨！热带人民我来了！”

Billy一手拖着行李箱一手牵着Freddy往前走：“好了总统先生，注意脚下。”

而其他人早就见怪不怪——谁都知道他们俩是灵魂伴侣了。

“啊，你看那边有片市集！一会儿安顿完了我想去逛逛！”Freddy看到什么都新奇，那片灯火通明的夜市带着岛上气息，相当诱人。

“明天再去吧，现在太晚了。”Victor听见了回头叮嘱他，“晚上和Billy待在房间里不许乱跑。”

Freddy点头答应，轻轻捏了捏Billy的手，Billy得到暗示，回捏了一下，并勾起一点笑示意他知道了。

进了酒店，他们俩理所当然住在一间房里。Billy在一边把洗漱用品收拾出来，而Freddy迫不及待地拿出海王游泳圈开始吹气。

“明天去海滩上买个打气筒不行吗，你这这点肺活量要吹多久？”Billy看他吹得起劲却只吹胀一半，忍不住提醒。

Freddy摁住吹气孔，抬头瞪他，本来是没想到，现在被这么一说觉得不服气：“谁说我肺活量不行！我现在就把它吹完给你看！”

然后他就埋头呼呼呼地吹，像一个大风箱，大有要把这个游泳圈给吹破的气势。

但Freddy平常毕竟是个不太运动也不太能运动的男孩，当游泳圈被吹得七七八八要满不满，表面像海浪似的微微起伏时，他就松了嘴把拇指按了上去。

Billy看他一眼，有戏谑的意味，Freddy底气不足地回看过去：“我就歇歇！我一会儿就能吹好了！”

“好的。”一本正经地应完，Billy忍不住笑起来，他看着Freddy那张被吹气孔蹭得有些红肿的晶亮小嘴，旋起的酒窝里不由得盛满了坏心思。

“Freddy。”他叫他。

正做着深呼吸自我恢复的Freddy扭头：“干嘛？”

Billy抿了抿唇，右脸荡出一个透漏着点害羞的酒窝来，往前凑过去，很轻巧地瞄准捕获了那片水光潋滟的红色靶心。

Freddy没有准备，如同一个毫无戒心的猎物被温和的猎人轻而易举地抓住。猎人不想杀他，猎人想豢养他，养成多汁的云，干热的雨。

Billy伸出舌尖舔了舔Freddy的已经微微发红的唇，沿着轮廓描摹了一遍，再深入齿间与之交缠，带着一点少年专属的蓬勃又清澈的情欲。

确定了灵魂伴侣的一年多来，Billy早就知道什么样的亲吻最讨眼前少年的欢心。

随着亲吻的加深，Freddy的手无意识地松开游泳圈搂上了Billy的脖子，右手轻轻搭在后颈上，温热的指尖蹭得Billy有些痒，也有些热。

大概是因为热带地区气温真的很高。

Billy的吻温柔中又带了点急切，急切里又含着克制。

不知道谁先失控的，身上的衣服变得碍眼起来，于是理所当然地让它们脱离了少年仍有些单薄的身躯。

Billy看到Freddy胸口那道红色闪电，凑过去在上面铸了一个吻，像是往里面扔了一捆柴火似的，挠得Freddy心口发烫得几乎冒烟。

他轻轻推了推Billy，不过软绵绵地也并不是很坚定的样子：“别……别亲其他地方，明天要去海边的。”

“好。”Billy应得很温柔，脸上却坏笑了一下，Freddy还没反应过来，就看到Billy的脑袋凑到了自己身下，“这里看不见的。”

接着他某处已经硬了好一会儿的小Freddy得到了一个柔软湿热的亲吻。

几乎是同时，他的分身响应了这点刺激，变得更硬更挺翘了，直直戳着Billy的右脸颊，好像上面那个酒窝是它盖下的灵魂标记印章。

Billy摸了摸脸，手指上沾了一片透明的清液，他牵过Freddy的手，让他也沾上些，然后握着他的食指点了点自己的酒窝：“别人的酒窝装酒，我的酒窝装你。”

说完把Freddy那根食指往下牵，自己张口轻轻含住了它，唇肉一下一下吮吸着指尖，舌尖也描绘着少年修剪得圆润的指甲边缘，好像把每一滴都吸进肚子里，就能让自己也把眼前的小东西整个吃进去。

Freddy哪里遭得住，指尖的酥麻顺着经络直通五脏六腑，也自然通到身下去了，前端不可抑制地流出更多液体来。

“你……你亲亲我。”Freddy有些难耐地轻声叫出来。

Billy从善如流地再次低头，亲了亲挺翘的前段，用手轻轻撸动几下，张嘴把头部含了进去，再绕着马眼四周轻舔，时不时吮吸几下。

他看了那么多网上的经验和教程，真正上场的时候却觉得一切都只能凭直觉。而当他抬头看到Freddy脸上连片的潮红和泛起水汽的眼睛，他想，我的直觉还不错。

Freddy是第一次被Billy口，一年多来两个只是亲亲抱抱，最多摸着留个印子，再最多就是用手帮对方解决，用嘴还真是第一次。

但是感觉真不赖。

Freddy只觉得自己舒服得要从内而外炸开，炸成一朵只会降落在Billy身上的烟花。

但他没有焰色反应，只终于炸出一朵白色的花来，粘稠的，湿润的，流动的一片花。开在Billy的齿间嘴边，沿着唇角把花开到脖颈上，再顺着胸膛的肌理开下来。

Billy把他的花收下，尽数吞入腹中，然后带着余留的花香想给他一个吻。Freddy有些抗拒，但被Billy扣住下巴亲了上去。

味道似乎也不赖。

Freddy从吻里挣脱出来，微喘着把Billy胸膛上的白液舔干净，然后礼尚往来地含住了小Billy。

小Billy有个小字，但一点也不小。Freddy的一张嘴只刚好能含住他的顶端，他笨拙地试图学习Billy，竭尽所能地去舔弄去吮吸，始终不太得章法，反而牙齿磕到了Billy几次。

Billy并没有说什么，加重了的喘气声和按在Freddy一头卷毛上的手揭示了他的情动。

Freddy的口腔里温热软贴，像一口温暖的沼泽，拖着他甘愿往最深处沉沦。

Billy的东西太大，Freddy没办法完全含进去，于是只好用手一边撸动茎体，小嘴一边含着蛋一样大的顶端。

Billy从上往下看着Freddy用心地侍弄着他，一头卷发随着他舔吸的动作颤颤地晃动，眼尾的潮红清晰可见，甚至蔓延到两颊耳册，像一颗多汁的蜜桃，可惜还没有到可以采摘的时候。

随着快感堆积蔓延，Billy渐渐地觉得大脑有些飘忽，突然他听见身下的人笑了一声，然后又收住了。

他问道：“怎么了？”

“哦没事，”Freddy抬眼看他，一双眼湿漉漉的弯着，“我只是觉得，自己这样像在舔冰淇淋。”说完伸出舌尖又舔了一下，咯咯笑起来。

Billy被男孩还带了点奶音的笑和嘴里可爱的话刺激到，他实在忍不住了，浊白的液体毫无预警地释放了出来，一半洒在Freddy嘴里，一半洋洋洒洒滴落在Freddy的脸上，锁骨上，标记上，甚至有几滴落在了小Freddy上。

“现在，你可以吃冰淇淋了。”Billy凑在他耳边说，像大提琴好听的低音。

至于原本计划的偷偷出行也泡汤了，Freddy想起来一次，被Billy用一个吻堵了回去，然后捧着他的脸道：

“你想去买什么？别去了，你买我吧，我今晚是你的。”

“只有今晚吗？”

“之后的每一天，你都可以随时买走，反正我这家店，只对你营业。”


End file.
